Hard Love
by LucarioWritefag
Summary: Shogun, the Lucario, and Mia, the Mienshao, out of their trainer's eyes, decide to battle by themselves. Rated M for a reason.


Life in Nimbasa was quite comfortable for Duncan and Lily Blanc. But after they lost their parents in a car crash, everything changed. The two brothers had to start it all over. It wasn't going to be easy, but thankfully they were young (Duncan was 23 and Lily was 20) and still had a whole life to live and many choices to make. The first of them was leaving their hometown and live in a small cottage in the outskirts of Undella, face to face with the sea.

Duncan found a job as a Pokémart manager, and Lily was hired by the local Daycare. Both jobs required quite a lot of time and dedication, thus, they had very little time to spend with their Pokémon. Duncan's partner was Shogun, a male Lucario, and Lily's partner was Mia, a female Mienshao. All four of them were really good friends, and they understood nothing would be the same, but there was no other way. Soon they'd find a way out.

One afternoon, Shogun was sitting by a cliff, meditating. Mia was not very far from him, watching. "How can he just sit there for hours? I can hardly see him breathe!" She was the agitated kind of girl. Just couldn't sit still. While Shogun's battle style was marked by cool and calculated moves, Mia, being a Mienshao, would just take advantage of the Mienshaos's natural speed and rush in, striking the foe relentlessly and ignoring most of her trainer's commands.

Talking about battling… Since they moved to Undella, they just spent all day long loafing around and listening to the sound of waves. Both of them hadn't had a battle in weeks, as Duncan and Lily left for work before the sun came out and only came back late in the night, just to give all the love they could to their beloved Pokémon. Even so, something was missing. Mia could just not waste all of her liveliness lying in the sunshine and sitting inside to watch the rain.

Then, she decided to make a move.

"Hey, Shogun!" – She called.

"Hmm?" – He responded, a little upset by the sudden breach of his concentration.

"Do you realize we haven't had a battle in three weeks and two days?"

"To be honestly, not. I never got familiar with that calendar thing".

"Don't you feel like battling?"

"C'mon, Mia, you Lily and Duncan don't have the time to…"

"But we never had a battle against each other…"

Shogun saw Mia take her stance and suddenly realized what she wanted. He barely had the time to get back up on his feet when his sparring partner suddenly lunged to strike with a Hi Jump Kick. He Protected it and immediately counter-attacked with a punch to the torso, knocking her a few feet back.

"Hey, this is not fair!" – she said, surprised.

"Why not?" – he smirked.

Duncan, despite being completely careless about his physical conditioning, was a huge fan of martial arts championships, and always watched them on TV with Mia and Shogun. They knew a lot of moves from these human combat systems, but never thought of using them in a Pokémon battle.

"Well, let's do this, then!" – she said, amused by her partner's cocky tone.

She advanced, beginning a sequence of jabs and straight punches. Shogun dodged them all, but Mia used one of her arm sleeves to land a final whip strike to the face.

"Fucking Arceus! Didn't know these whips hurt so much!" – he thought.

Mia waited for her partner to recover and took her stance back. Shit was about to get real. Shogun couldn't think of himself being defeated by a chick. And, truth to be told, a very sweet and elegant chick.

He carried on with the combat, feinting with a left kick. As he saw her beginning to attempt a block, he jumped, switching stance in midair, and delivered a powerful kick with the right leg straight to her forehead, knocking her flat-back on the grass. Shogun immediately flew over her to finish with a punch, but Mia holds his hand and scaled her legs, one around his neck and the other around the arm she was holding, consolidating a stranglehold. She saw some guy do this on those TV fighting tournaments… something called "Triangle Choke".

Shogun froze on his position, feeling his breath quickly fade. That move caught completely off guard. He didn't know Mia could actually submit anyone with that light, slender body, and besides that, it was extremely awkward to have his face so close to her crotch. The last thing he felt before fainting was a strange smell he hadn't felt before… A smell that gave him chills through the spine and made his hips twitch.

When he woke up, he was facing the sky, with Mia's snout only a few inches from his.

"Oh, my Arceus! Are you okay?" – Mia asked, looking extremely worried.

"Urgh hurr me? Oh… yeah, I guess. What just went down?" – Shogun slowly began regaining his reactions.

"You just got a taste of your own poison. Shouldn't have came up with that human combat thing" – she said, smiling. "Come on, I'll help you get back on your feet".

She swung her sleeve-like arm around him, but being half Steel-type, he was too heavy for her to carry alone, and she fell back on the grass, under Shogun's weight.

"Ouch! Are you okay?" – this time, Shogun was the one looking worried.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine" – Mia blushed a little.

Shogun tried to get back up, but he realized Mia's tail was around his waist, holding him back into his position, leaving him completely helpless. He began feeling stiff, like he had never felt before. It was a feeling he once caught in Duncan's aura when he once had a girlfriend, but this time it was himself getting the sensation.

They remained there for a few seconds, staring at each other as the sun began to set. Naturally, their faces approached until their lips met in a kiss. Arceus knows how long they stood there, lips on lips, fur on fur, going through a whole new – and delicious – experience.

Suddenly, she turned him on his back and mounted over him. Shogun felt his shaft rising and touching Mia's wet slit. She suddenly pulled her lips off of his and inquired, surprised by the slight contact of their genitalia:

"What the fuck are we doing?"

"I-I-I-I-I don't know!" – he was just as surprised as her. They were being guided by instincts, since both of them have never mated before.

"Whatever, just… just… go on" – Mia said, panting.

Shogun rolled over, switching positions, leaving her sparring partner – or lover, whatever – with her back on the grass. Then he could see his organ fully erected, pointing up, and her puffy slit, dripping corporal liquids. Despite Lucario being a smaller species than Mienshao, his member seemed somewhat too big for her hole. But who cares?

"I'm ready. You're ready?" – Shogun smiled.

Mia put her arms around his waited, opened her legs and whispered in his ear:

"Yes… yes… YES…"

Then, he began, slowly penetrating her body. She sank her nails on his back, trying to deal with the burning pain rising. However, in no time, he managed to hilt his cock in and began establishing a slow in-and-out pace. He closed his eyes. It was, by far, the best thing that ever happened to him. Mia began moaning louder and louder, as he gradually accelerated the pace. Shogun sank his head on her neck, smelling the smooth scent of her body. How come she has never realized he was so much better than the other Mienshaos Lily has attempted to introduce her too? And how come he has never realized she was so… so… so… so HOT?

Shogun was going as fast as he could, feeling every inch of her wet halls clenching and convulsing around his intumescing shaft. Suddenly, she put her paws in his chest and pushed him off her, knocking him on his back.

Before he could ask what was going on, she dived her head into his hips, slipping his cock into her mouth in a single movement. She saw her trainer once do it in a boy she once brought home to study, and decided to try it out on Shogun.

His surprised expression suddenly faded into sheer delight. Her tongue sliding through his length while her lips surrounded the base, in an up-and-down movement, was such a divine sensation! He collapsed on his back and gazed at the orange sky, eyes half-shut in pleasure, while he stroked the fur on her head with his paw.

"Dammit, what have humans been teaching you?" – Shogun asked, but she did not respond. She just kept going, stronger and stronger, making his whole body shiver. After a few minutes, she climbed on top of him and began riding his organ, as fast as she could, moaning out loud. They could both howl as loud as they wanted, there were no neighbors to hear. And even if there were… They wouldn't give two shits about it.

She could hardly handle all the pleasure she could get from their bodies, especially because she was on top of the situation. Putting such a powerful male under her control… yes, Mia's the boss. But then, unexpectedly, Shogun slipped underneath her and grabbed her from behind. He laid her on the grass and began pounding inside, like he once saw two Arcanines doing in a Pokémon Biology picture book. The texture of her fur against his, rubbing and pounding, and the smell of arousal condensing in the air… Maybe she'd rather be controlled, after all. Oh Arceus!

"Ah… aaaah… faster!" – She begged

"I love you!" – he shouted, with his chest fully rubbing against her back, but taking care so his spike wouldn't hurt her.

Shogun embraced her waist and just kept on ramming, a little slower, but still steady, while rotating his hips around her butt, with his cock fully hilted, almost hitting her cervix. They were both panting and had their visions blurred, only capable of focusing into each other. He suddenly pulled his cock off from inside her and putting her back into the position from where they started. He was so excited he accidentally left off some drops of his load on her labia.

"Are you done yet, champion?" – she asked, giggling.

"I can do this all day long" – he replied, in a serious tone, and penetrated her once again, this time faster than ever. Mia could hardly believe he was moving so fast! So much energy, so much manliness… she had no words to describe it, so she'd rather go on moaning on his ear while he gently gnawed at her neck.

She was so wet her pussy liquids were dripping all over they've passed, and the fur around Shogun's shaft was completely impregnated by it. She could fill all the topography of his organs filling in her vagina, as if in a slow motion, despite the bewildering speed of his hips. He suddenly raised his torso, while still keeping on the pace, and gazed with his red eyes into her red eyes. The depth of that look could have swallowed the whole world, and the strength of his humping could completely crush down the Dragonspiral Tower.

"You're beautiful" – he said, while trying to catch his breath to move even faster

"I LOVE YOU!" – she shouted, begging for more.

Shogun began felt something rise from deep within him, and making all the way through his penis and out inside her, as he howled in pleasure, just as Mia's wet walls clenched so powerfully around him his vision almost turned black.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" – They shouted in unison.

They gazed once more upon each other's eyes, still panting, and sealed their love with a long, wet, pure and tight kiss. Then, Shogun simply collapsed over Mia, his face sunken on her neck, while she held him in a hug with her sleeve-like arms. The sun had just set, and in was starting to get cold. Plus all the experience they had just gone through, they discovered a very practical way to avoid the chilling breeze coming from the sea.

"Wish we could have found out all that stuff earlier" – Mia said, after a long silence.

"This is just as good as battling" – Shogun smiled.

"Can we do this again tomorrow? I promise I won't choke you out next time" – Mia loved being sarcastical.

"Sure… just promise me we'll do this every day of our lives" – Shogun said in a soft tone.

"I promise" – Mia replied, resting her head on his chest while he placed his arm around her.

They spent some more time there, watching the moon glide through the sky and reflect upon the sea, until they fell asleep. When Duncan and Lily arrived, many hours later, they panicked and hurried off to search for their Pokémon, since they should be sleeping in their beds, in the house's safety.

Duncan found them asleep in the grass, not very far from the house, and called:

"Hey, Lily! I found them"

"I'll be right there!" - Lily replied, but Duncan interrupted her:

"Nevermind. They are OK."

"Shouldn't we get them back inside?"

"Nah. They'll be fine."

END

*DISCLAIMER: all dialogues between Pokémon were switched to human language just for understanding purposes. I would like to state clearly that I know Pokémon can't speak human language, but for fuck sakes, they can still understand each other. I would like to apologize or my grammar/spelling/whatever mistakes as well, since English is not my native language. Thanks for reading!


End file.
